1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, copying machine or facsimile, a process cartridge for use therein and a method of assembling such process cartridges.
2. Related Art
Known image forming apparatuses include one in which a process cartridge is detachably fitted to the image forming apparatus body. In one of conventional process cartridges, its developer accommodating space is split in the vertical direction with a window constituting a scanning beam path in-between and the split parts of the developer accommodating space are connected by a developer passage.
However, according to the related art referenced above, the developer passage connecting the upper segment and the lower segment of the developer accommodating space is sometimes clogged with the developer or has other trouble, and the developer is thereby prevented from being conveyed smoothly.